300 Plus 1 Astinos and Elizabeth
by Victoria De Lioncourt IXII
Summary: There is one thing that nobody knew...The King of Sparta had a daughter. Her name was Elizabeth. There were so many things going on around the time Sparta went to war...Elizabeth had eloped with her Spartan Warrior, Astinos. Is all fair in love and war?


**Author's Note: I do NOT own 300, or any ofhe characters, I am just a humble writer, doing what I do best (I hope), Enjoy!!**

**SPARTA'S DAUGHTER**

When word reached Sparta of a great war that would decide the fate of the world

as they knew it the King grew worried. He would lead 300 of his finest men to

battle in secret. Against everyone, against their laws, against their Gods.

He would spend one last night with his beloved queen Gorgo. Then in the

morning, he would leave with his men never to return.

**ASTINOS & ELIZABETH**

Astinos stood in his home holding his wife Elizabeth. She was crying,

"Why must we go Astinos?...Why now?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"You know that if i could stay that I would. You know that." She broke away from

him walking into another room. He stood there in the room for a moment then

rushed after her. "Why so distant?" He asked kneeling in front of her in front of

their bed. "Astinos,We've been trying to have a child for a while now and if I am pregnant...

i could be putting the child and myself in danger " she said with tears in her eyes.

He looked at her with his blue-green eyes. "I ........How?" He was at a loss of

words. "I am the king's daughter as you know, i have been trained and molded

as well as you." She hugged him, knowing that very few would return from this

battle. "If we return Astinos, I wanted us to start a family." She said with a smile.

He looked into her eyes and smiled, "I think we'll make it home."

Elizabeth kissed him, and went to bed. Followed by Astinos not soon after.

**IN THE MORNING**

When the morning came Elizabeth turned over to see her beloved husband lying

next to her with his arm around her. She slowly got out of bed and got dressed in

her Armor. "Astinos.....Wake Up." She whispered into his ear. He slowly opened

his eyes to see his beautiful Spartan wife ready for battle.

"Up already?" He asked with a grin. Elizabeth smiled. "Well i couldn't have

woken you up so early." He got up got dressed in his battle gear and kissed her.

Elizabeth becoming weak in this instance pulled away.

"We're going to be late." She picked up her weapons handing Astinos his.

"Lets go." Astinos said with a smile.

**AT THE KINGS DOOR**

Astinos walked Elizabeth to her fathers house and kissed her good-bye.

"I'll see you in a little while" he said walking away. She walked through the front

entrance to the court yard in the middle of the home. "Mother...Father." She

called. She was soon greeted by her mother who embraced her. "Elizabeth tell

me you are not going to war." Gorgo exclaimed. "Yes, Mother it is true....I'll be

fine, I had the best trainers in all of Greece." Her Father entered the court yard

dressed in his war attire, as all of the soldiers were. "Look at you, You look just

like a soldier. You have the torso the legs, the arms, but smaller." He smiled .

"Hello Father, Shall we go?" She asked. Her father Leonidas nodded and they

exited. They walked to the meeting place in the field. There stood 300 men waiting.

**IN THE FEILD**

"Here We are sir 300 of Sparta's Finest men all fit to bear arms." Astinos' father

said. Leonidas looked at the men . "Good...." He said walking down the line. He

came across Astinos, and turned to the captain, "He is your son, He has not yet

felt a womans warmth." The Captain turned "I have others to replace him" "You

Are a good friend, but a better Captain there is none." Leonidas saw that Astinos

was looking at his daughter with a great deal of love in his heart, He did not know

that they had been married months ago. He saw that she was standing next to

him, by his side. She looked at her father, with a worried expression on her face.

He pulled her away to the side, " There is something that you're not telling me

Daughter, and you know that as your king and your father you must to tell me."

This was one of the hardest things that she would ever have to do. She began,

"Well, father Mother knows that Astinos and I fell madly in Love many months

ago and she approved of us marrying." She looked at her father and then at

Astinos, "I Love him Like you Love mother. If softness is punishable by death

then you would be out to death." "You are Strong daughter, like your mother, i

approve of your marriage." He smiled "Move them out Elizabeth is in the front of

the line. As she should be." She looked at him then went to her mother and

gave her her golden bracelet, "I shall return to you mother, And i will bear you

grandchildren." She bowed her head to the queen "Make me proud that you are

our only girl. I will make you proud." Elizabeth turned away "Lets Go Boys!"

She then led the men out on the path to the Hot Gates.

Leonidas looked at his Queen once more taking his shield and helmet, and

walked away only to be stopped by his love, his queen "Spartan..." He turned

"Yes My Lady." She then removed her necklace and put it around his neck.

"Come back with your shield....Or on it" he then turned and followed his men

and his daughter.

**ON THE ROAD**

On the way they encountered their long term allies the

Acadians. "We heard you were on the war path, we would be honored to join in

this battle." Leonidas then asked a series of Questions. Then he was interrupted,

"You brought your daughter Leonidas?!" Leonidas turned to Elizabeth. She

yelled "SPARTANS ! WHAT IS YOUR PROFESSION?!" The men yelled "Whom,

Whom, Whom!" She then turned to the Acadians and smiled "You see old friend

we brought more men than you did."

"My Daughter is Sparta's most secret weapon and precious treasure friends,. She will serve us well in battle." Leonidas turned looking at his daughter.

**THAT NIGHT**

There would be no sleep tonight, not for the king.

While everyone was sleeping in their tents Astinos snuck to Elizabeth's tent.

"Astinos?" Elizabeth whispered in the darkness "Shh." He said crawling towards her. "I missed you."

He said kissing her. she put one hand on his cheek kissing him back. In between kisses she spoke,

"Astinos....Promise me.....Promise me that............. we will return...... home ....together."

He pulled away for a brief moment and looked into her eyes, "I Promise Elizabeth, I Promise." She

kissed him pulling him closer to her body."We can't do this now." She said in regret. He kissed her

neck, "I know," he said with a devilish grin. "Astinos, I mean it..... We need our rest." he pulled away

slowly. "Alright."She pushed the hair from his face,she whispered "Stay here with me." He kissed her

forehead, "As you wish."the two laid down and fell asleep in each others arms.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Elizabeth woke up before the sun, before the soldiers. As she lay there in her husband's arms she could

not help the sorrow that she saw...What if he died, what if she died, what if her father, the King died?

She nestled into Astinos, and he awoke to see that she was awake. "You're always the first one up." he

looked at her to see that she was upset, "What's wrong Elizabeth?" "Nothing, I'm fine, it was just a

thought, a terrible thought." He kissed her forehead, and the two got up and walked out of the tent.

All of the men looked at her seeing that she was upset, "What's wrong princess?" one asked after

another, and time after time she would respond "I'm Fine." Then her father walked up, "Leave her

alone men." he walked her to the side, "Are you okay daughter?" she looked up "I'm fine father."

She then turned to the men and said, "Pack up camp we need to go." The men scurried about trying to

set themselves a time limit to get everything packed and ready to go.

**ON THE MOVE**

When the 300 + reached a small town they found it burning to the ground and all of the villagers were

missing. Then a child walked down a path and collapsed in Leonidas' arms. Then Dillios called to the

king "The villagers...I found them" the man walked up to what looked like a tree only to see that it was

a tree of dead people. "It is the tree of the dead" One man said scared. "the immortals are what the child

speaks of." another said. "Immortals, We'll put their name to the test" Leonidas said with a smirk.

**THE HOT GATES**

Elizabeth walked away from the scene "We cannot delay" The men turned and followed her Astinos

right behind. soon they reached the hot gated to see Persian ships awaiting them. "Looks like rain" said

the Captain to Leonidas. "It Does look like rain."

**THAT NIGHT**

As Zeus stabs the sky with lightening bolts the Persian ships sank one by one, and the men went wild. But only one kept his reserve, only the king.

After the rain stopped the man set up camp and went to bed taking shifts to look out for Persians.

**ELIZABETH'S TENT**

Astinos kissed Elizabeth as he never had before, with force, with passion. Elizabeth smiled as his kisses

moved from her lips down to her neck. "Astinos, I love you." He pulled from her neck, "I love you

too ." He then resumed to kiss her. " What's gotten in to you Astinos?" He smiled, "I'm not so sure myself." He stopped "Have you ever thought about if the battle grows ill, what would happen?"

She turned away, "Yes i have thought about it and it scares me a lot." He wrapped his arms around her

trying to console her."If you die I would have no reason to live..." She said with a tear running down her cheek. "Yes you would you would carry on to become Queen of Sparta." He said caressing her cheek with his fingers. She stopped crying and looked into his eyes.

" I know that your words are true, it's just the fact, the fact that I would lose you, my dearest love."

He kissed her shoulder, " You're not going to lose me Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned to kiss Astinos knowing that every moment they had could be their last.

"We should go to bed." Astinos suggested. "Yes you're right." she said lying down next to him.

**IN THE MORNING **

Elizabeth awoke in the morning to see Astinos was not with her. She got up and walked out of the tent.

"There you are." Elizabeth said looking at the man building the wall. Astinos looked up from his work.

"Your Father Wishes to speak to you." Elizabeth spoke only to have a finger put to her lips "He is up

on the hill" Astinos said bending down to kiss her. "We're breaking the law." Elizabeth said smiling as

she kissed him before parting to see her father.

**THE HILL TOP**

Elizabeth approached her father and the captain. "There she is" the captain said looking towards

Elizabeth. "Captain, Father." She said nodding her head in a polite manor. "Father the man are almost

finished with the wall." He looked at his only girl and said one word "Good" Elizabeth saw something

moving behind her and turned. "Dear Zeus!" she exclaimed. "There is a path good king, the Persians

could use it to out flank us" the monster said looking at Elizabeth then at the King. Elizabeth and the

captain both pointed their spears and replied "Not one step closer monster or I"ll kill you where you

stand" their spears were pushed down by the King and he simply said "I gave no such order" and

Elizabeth and the Captain were dismissed.

Elizabeth turned to the captain and asked "Do you disapprove of my marriage to your son Captain?"

In a worried voice the captain turned and faced her "I was unaware of your marriage to Astinos. There is no greater honor than to have you as a daughter-in-law" He leaned and kissed her brow before returning to her father. Elizabeth walked down the hill to Astinos "Would you like to accompany me to-" she was interrupted by a fat Persian man who said in a squeaky voice "Who is in charge here?" Elizabeth turned and looked to him as Stellios replied "We are free men" "I demand you tell me who is in charge!" The greasy Persian said. "Oh I see you have the nerve to bring along a woman." he said surprised then he turned his attention to the wall that the men were building. "Our ancestors built this wall with ancient stones from the bosom of Greece her self...And with a little Spartan help Your scouts supplied it further" Stellios said in a smug voice. The fat man replied as he cracked his Whip "You will pay for your barbarism!!" Just as his whip was about to strike Stellios jumped into the air and cut off the man's arm. "Tell your XERXES he fights free men here not slaves...Now go before we decide to make our wall a bit bigger" After his words the men left. Just then the king walked down the hill and spoke to the men "It's going to be a long day boys" Elizabeth pulled Astinos aside and kissed him where no one could see. "Astinos, If tonight we die.." She was interrupted. "We're not going to die. I PROMISE you." she looked into his eyes to see his pain shielded by his ever growing love for her.

**AFTER THE FIGHTING**

Elizabeth laid there with her Torso torn open bleeding large quantities. She screamed in pain. "OH

HELL KILL ME NOW!" Astinos and her father carried her over to Stellios who was heating a spear to

seal the wound. "Hold her" The king commanded Stellios sealed the wound after Elizabeth gave him a

smile "Thank you Stellios." he nodded only to be hit square in the jaw. After that Stellios got up and the two started beating on each other. Elizabeth pushed him, he threw her, he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him and head butted him. Soon the two had a crowd Elizabeth finally hit Stellios in the nose to stop him. Then he dropped her on a rock and fell on top of her nearly breaking her bones. It was a minute or two before either of them could breathe, none the less stand up. Once they did they popped each others bones back into place and went on their ways.

**ELIZABETH'S TENT**

She lie there thinking thoughts of what her children would look like. What would happen if the war

went ill. What would happen if they won. She Lie there humming. A sweet song. A song that she

would hope to sing to her children one day. Astinos walked in seeing her lying there humming with a look in her eyes. "What's that look?" Astinos asked in a tired voice. "I was just thinking..." Elizabeth said turning her head to face him. "Thinking of What?" Astinos sat beside her. "About many things...." Elizabeth sat up trying to hide a wince. "You should rest." Astinos said supporting her weight against his body. " Do you ever wonder what they would look like? Our children?" She said resting her head against his chest. "I do not wonder .... I can see them every time I look into your eyes." Astinos smiled as he placed one arm around her waist. "What do you see?" Elizabeth asked kissing her husbands collar bone. Astinos began. "Well.....I see a beautiful baby girl she has your eyes. Your smile. And I see a very handsome Spartan boy." Elizabeth smiled "Astinos I do hope that if we escape hell that I do get to see them." He turned her around tilting her head up towards him "We will see them soon. We will."

Elizabeth and Astinos stayed up all night talking about their future, and about how they planned to

spend the rest of their days together.

**IN THE MORNING**

Leonidas called his daughter out of her tent. Elizabeth walked to the cliff where her father stood.

"What do you wish of me my King?" Leonidas turned "I have been thinking......That you and Astinos

should venture home." Elizabeth's eyes teared "But father, This is our fight you trained us for this. I"

He cut her off. "You will go home you will bear the children we all can see you desire to have, you will

live to see another battle." Elizabeth turned red "YOU cannot do this!" He grabbed her by the shoulders

"I already have. The captain has readied your supplies you, Astinos and Dellios will all go home."

Elizabeth looked into her fathers eyes "As you command my lord." Elizabeth walked away.

**AROUND THE FIRE**

"How can HE do this?" Elizabeth screamed in a rage. "He is your father our king." Stellios replied

"I will truly miss you my friend." Elizabeth shed a tear taking Stellios into an embrace. "We shall name

one of our children after you ." Astinos replied. Elizabeth broke from the embrace. "We should go."

She said looking at her husband and Dellios. Then she walked over to her father. "Take this" Leonidas

handed his daughter his helmet in exchange for hers. "Father this is your helmet?!" "It is the helmet of

the ruler of our Sparta" Leonidas said looking into his only daughters eyes. "Our city is yours."

Elizabeth hugged her father before walking away. "You will live on in all who knew you. All of you

shall." Elizabeth said as she mounted her horse and looked at the men. "May the gods protect you."

She turned and the three departed.

**ON THE ROAD**

Elizabeth cried silently as her horse walked along the path. She thought about the man who had given

their lives for her for her Sparta. "They will be at peace." Astinos said trying to help. "We're almost

there." Dellios said as they approached the outskirts of town. It had been five hours and they were

almost there.

**IN THE FIELD**

When the three arrived in the field Elizabeth jumped off of her horse and ran into her mothers arms.

"Mother. I am so frightened. He, Father has made me ruler." Gorgo looked into her daughters eyes.

"You must go and rest. We shall have a good-bye service soon" Elizabeth walked to her horse and

walked it into the city. She and Astinos were met with great applause. When they reached the palace

Elizabeth went to draw herself a bath.

**GRAND BATH**

Elizabeth sat there in the water in a white bathing dress. She allowed herself to slip into the water to the

point that her head was under. Astinos walked in. "Elizabeth?" she had heard his words even under the

water, and she arose. "Yes?" she looked at him trying not to cry. " Are you alright? You have not

spoken a word since our arrival." She looked at him as he sat beside the brick bath tub. "I fear for all of

them. Each and every one of them." She shed a tear. "They will see their fathers once again." Astinos

said assuring her. She turned and kissed him her lips were as cold as death. She had been in the bath for

a few hours. "You're getting out now." Astinos said picking her up out of the tub. "Thank you I couldn't

feel my legs." Astinos said not a word as he carried her to their new bedroom in the palace.

**THEIR ROOM**

Astinos set Elizabeth down on a stool and went to find her a dress for the service. "How about the

white one?" He said in a hopeful voice. "Sure why not?" Elizabeth said as a maid came in to dress her.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Elizabeth walked out of the room to see Astinos in a clean uniform, like the one all of the soldiers wore.

She walked up to him, her hair was curled and long, she smelled of flowers and she was not happy.

"You look beautiful." Astinos smiled as Elizabeth kissed him. She then looked down and adjusted the

straps holding his cape to his body. "Thank you." He took her into his arms for a brief moment and

they made their way to the service.

**AT THE SERVISE TENT**

Elizabeth and Astinos walked into the tent and stood in the front of the group. She was clearly

Elizabeth you could tell because she was the only one dressed in white. The service carried on for

about an hour. When it was over the sun was just about to set on the Horizon. Elizabeth took Astinos'

arm and the two walked back home.

**THEIR ROOM**

Elizabeth cried as she stood on their balcony. Her white dress flowing in the gentle breeze. The smell of

sweet fruits drifting from her hair. She stood there until she could stand no more. "Here we are in

Sparta, while our fathers friends and brothers die." she said to Astinos who had not moved from a chair

that sat next to their window. "Elizabeth they are where they are because they want to achieve the

greatest death possible." Elizabeth sat down on his lap and rested against his warm body. "Astinos, It

mat be too soon to say. But I want to have a child." her hand was moving up and down his chest.

Astinos placed a hand upon hers and said "I would be overcome with joy my love." Elizabeth lay against Astinos' chest listening to his steady heart beat. She thought: _I wonder if the gods would grace __us with a child of our own. _She closed her eyes and pictured her father, her captain, her comrades. Wondering if they would ever meet again. Before the service Elizabeth found out that her mother the former Queen, Gorgo, was with child. She saw the joy that overcame her mothers face when they spoke of it. Elizabeth wanted to know that joy, she wanted to feel a child growing inside of her. She wanted to bear an heir to the spartan throne. An heir that would one day rule in her and Astinos' place.

Soon Elizabeth drifted to sleep. She had a very pleasant dream. She saw the days of her father restored,

she saw her children, she saw her life as a mother, a wife, and a queen. She saw it all until the very end.

And in her dream her father came to her. He told her that the gods would grace them with the gift of

children. Elizabeth drifted into a slumber.

**IN THE MORNING**

Elizabeth awoke to find that Astinos had pulled her close to him, he was awake and looking at her as

she slept. "Up so early?" Elizabeth asked opening her eyes. She was greeted with a tender kiss. "Before

you as you could imagine?" Elizabeth turned over onto her stomach resting her chin on her husbands chest. "I had the strangest dream." Astinos looked down into her eyes. "Tell me about it." She began. "Well we were all there and my father told me that the gods would grace us with children and that he along with the men would not have died in vein. And that they would, as you said, sit again at the table of their fathers and be at peace." Elizabeth looked into her loving husbands eyes and smiled. "Well, at least you heard it from him as well." Astinos said with a small smile beginning to emerge. Astinos and Elizabeth shared a lingering kiss before they got up and dressed for the day. Astinos had noticed that his blushing bride had not been well recently. "Are you feeling alright?" Elizabeth turned adjusting the straps on her dress. "I'm going to see a doctor this afternoon." She walked up fixing the strap that lay across his chest holding his cape in place. "You'll be just fine." Astinos said with a beaming smile as he leaned forward to kiss Elizabeth's forehead.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Elizabeth walked into the bedroom that she and Astinos shared. She undressed herself and walked to

the large wooden trunk and picked up a white night gown and slipped into it. Soon she felt a pair of

muscular arms around her waist. "I missed you something terrible" Astinos said kissing her shoulder.

Elizabeth smiled feeling her loving husbands lips against her warm skin. She turned around "I have

something to tell you.....some thing's happened" Elizabeth looked into Astinos' eyes "We're having a

baby." Astinos' eyes widened at her words. "Oh Elizabeth...That's wonderful...." He thought for a

minute. "Wait, but how it's been so long..." He said looking down an inch or two into her eyes. "Well a

while ago before we left for the war....like two and a half months ago...that would be about right."

Elizabeth smiled as Astinos lent down to kiss her softly. "Ever since I met you, you have managed to

make me the happiest man in the world. And there is no better gift that I could give my children then a

wonderful mother like the one you will come to be." Elizabeth smiled at his words knowing that his

tone of voice was as tender as never before. Suddenly there was a knock at their bedroom door. Astinos

walked over to the door and opened it to see his good friend Stellios standing there bloody and half

dead. "We've won" Stellios said in a weak voice. Elizabeth walked over to her good friend,

"And my father?" tears filled her eyes as she imagined his answer.. "Well" Stellios began with a heavy

heart. "Your Father is greatly wounded....the healers do not expect him to live through the night...." Elizabeth knelt down and kissed her friend's brow before running to her father in the medical wing.

**THE MEDICAL WING**

Elizabeth stopped before entering the medical wing where her father lay dieing. She cleared her throat

and wiped the tears from her face. She entered. There in the back on the big bed was her father. He was

bleeding like there was an endless supply. She approached his side kneeling down looking into his

smoky blue-green eyes. "Elizabeth....." Leonidas called in a weak voice. With a heavy heart she would

reply "Yes father, it is me." tears began to well up in his eyes as he studied the face of his oldest child.

"Elizabeth, you must do me the honor of ruling in my place....." Elizabeth looked down trying not to

cry... "If only this were simple father...If only I could tell you my joyous news...If only you could live."

Elizabeth's heart was about to burst as ten of the remaining three hundred soldiers filled the chamber

wing. "Tell me, my queen....what is your news?" Her father said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Father I couldn't possibly.....It's just so hard.." She looked back into his eyes seeing that her news was

about the last thing that he wanted to hear before his long journey to the other side. "Father..."

Elizabeth began. "I am with child.." Seeing the smile on her fathers face as he took his last breath was

a look that few would have ever seen of their mighty king. Elizabeth's mother, Gorgo, enters the room

to see her king, her husband, her love's last breath. "Mother...He has not died in vein. We have won the

war." Elizabeth saw her mother as still and emotionless as a rock. After hearing the words of a new

queen, the former queen Gorgo retreated from the room.

**BACK AGAIN**

Elizabeth once more entered the room that she shared with the man she was proud to call husband.

There he was, lying on their bed, his eyes closed, humming a merry tune. "Elizabeth...." he said getting

up out of bed and walking towards her. "He's gone Astinos..." He wrapped his arms around her. She

laid her head on his shoulder as she began to freely cry in the privacy of their chambers. "He looked so

happy when I told him about the child......the look on his face was one that I had ever seen before."

Astinos laid his head on hers and gently rocked her back and forth. "It was a look of happiness I

hope." Astinos said gently. "Oh, it was truly it was." Elizabeth cried against his warm body. "I'm going

to go to bed.." Elizabeth said with a hint of great sorrow about her. "I'll join you." Astinos offered

picking her up and carrying her to their bed gently putting her down and crawling into bed beside her.

Elizabeth turned so that she faced Astinos. He tried to smile. "Your father would be very proud of you."

Elizabeth looked into his eyes then tilted her face upward and kissed her husband gently. After a

moment she drifted into a sleep.

**Elizabeth's Dream**

She was standing next to the crib of her newborn child. Weather it was a boy or a girl was unknown. She looked at the baby then as she lifted her head upward she saw her father leaning over the side of the crib. Then he leaned forward and kissed the babe on it's forehead. "Father?" Elizabeth looked at him. "It is me." He looked at his glowing daughter and smiled. "father is it true?....Did we win the battle?" Elizabeth smiled seeing her father once more. "Yes Elizabeth, we have won the battle....but this is the first of many battles you will face as a queen." Elizabeth cried as her father leaned forward and kissed her brow. A tear fell from her face and her father shimmered out of the dream.

**IN THE MORNING**

Elizabeth woke with a start. The dream she had left her at odd ends. She opened her eyes to see Astinos was not beside her. _Where is he? _She thought to her self.. She got up and dressed in a red gown that accented her growing midsection. She walked out of the room with a heart heavy with sorrow over the loss of her father. She walked down the many halls that made up the palace.. She walked out of the front gate to the armory to look for her husband.....

**THE ARMORY**

Elizabeth walked into the armory and the first thing she saw was her father's sword and his shield. Elizabeth walked over to the sword feeling the presence of her father within it. Then as she had before felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. "What are you doing here?" Astinos asked placing his head on her shoulder. "I came looking for you. You weren't there when I woke up so I decided to find you." Elizabeth said placing her hands over his. The two stood there in silence for a moment before facing one another. Elizabeth turned, now facing him. She spoke, a sense of fear in her voice. "I don't think I can have this baby Astinos..." She looked down as he kissed her forehead. "If you can take care of me, I'm sure that you will be a fine mother." At his words he placed his hand on her stomach.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Elizabeth was wearing a dark green dress with a gold laced ribbon just above her stomach. She was walking through her palace carrying a scroll, the script was one that her father had written to her before he died it read :

_My Dearest Daughter Elizabeth,_

_If you are reading this then it means that I am no longer with you. And I love you and your mother and brother dearly. The reason that I am sending you and Astinos back to Sparta is because I see something in the two of you. I see that although I have been inattentive that the two of you are deeply in love. I also see the massive glow that radiates off of you. I saw the same glow when your mother became pregnant with you. Thus I have come to believe that you and your beloved are expecting. You have made me so proud Elizabeth-Alexander, so very proud. I do not want you to die in the heat of battle. Not this one anyway. I want you to live out the remainder of your life the way that a spartan girl should. The way that a queen would. Know that I love you and the fruit of your womb. Live. _

_+Father_

Elizabeth rolled the script up in her hands and continued to walk. Soon she came across the very court yard of sand where her father had taught her how to fight. She stepped down the stairs and sat down. Elizabeth thought to herself :_ Am I ready to be a mother?....Can I go through with sending my children to war?_ Elizabeth was pondering as she began to rub her growing midsection.. She sat there for a while. She was about five or six months along. Astinos sat next to her. "How are we today?" He kissed her neck, causing her body to shiver. "We're alright." The baby began to kick wildly. Elizabeth smiled and looked to her husband. "Give me your hand." He did as he was told and Elizabeth placed his large hands on her stomach. Astinos smiled as he felt the unborn baby kick. "That's amazing....He or she is already strong and able bodied." Elizabeth smiled at his words. "We'll raise a strong brood of children."

**DAYS BEFORE THE BIRTH**

Elizabeth sat there nervously on her bed. She was very nervous. Astinos was still asleep beside her. Elizabeth laid back down on the bed to see Astinos lying there looking st her. "What?" Elizabeth said looking back at him. "Well, it's just that you're so beautiful Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled as tears began to well in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Astinos asked his wife concerned. "I'm frightened about having the baby." Astinos kissed her forehead. "You, and the baby will be just fine I promise." Elizabeth looked into her husbands blue-green eyes and could not help but smile. "I love you so very much." Astinos sat up looking into her eyes. "I love you too." He paused looking at her stomach "And I love you too." He leaned down and kissed Elizabeth's stomach where their child lie and rest. It was still rather late at night and the baby could be coming along any hour, or any day now. "Lets go back to bed." Astinos suggested knowing that Elizabeth would need her rest for her big day that was fast approaching. Elizabeth laid down as suggested and nestled into her husband's side. Soon after Elizabeth was fast asleep....Astinos could not help but to find that he had fears of his own. What if he dropped their baby? What if the inspector decided that their baby was unfit to be a king or queen? Astinos' mind rattled like a child's toy. Silencing his train of thought he went to bed.

**WELCOMING BABY**

Elizabeth woke up in the morning and went about her normal routine. When she was dressed she noticed that there was a watery liquid covering her dress. She began to panic... She called:

"Astinos?!!!" There was a response. "Yes?" her heart began to pound. "Astinos! The baby's coming." He walked into the room shocked. "The baby isn't supposed to be coming for a few says.." Elizabeth's eyes widened. "WELL THE BABY'S NOT COMMING IN A FEW DAYS IT'S COMMING NOW!" Astinos got a strange look across his face and picked Elizabeth up ant placed her on their bed. "Don't move I'll be right back... I'm going to get the doctor." He kissed his wife and ran down the hill to fetch the women's doctor.

While Astinos entered the doctors office he could hear Elizabeth screaming in pain. "Okay look my wife, the queen is in labor help me!!!" The doctor had her bag ready and the two ran up the hill. Elizabeth laid there feeling the mass amounts of pain. Astinos and the doctor Diana entered the room. "IT'S ABOUT TIME!!" Elizabeth barked. Astinos rushed to her side "I'm here now." Diana looked towards Astinos. "You have to wait outside." Elizabeth's eyes widened "Don't leave me!" Astinos kissed his wife's cheek and walked outside closing the door behind him. All of Astinos' friends gathered in the palace court yard and waited. Stellios among them.

After hours of screaming and pushing. Diana gave one last set of instructions. "Elizabeth last time, PUSH!" Elizabeth did as she was instructed and after one final scream Astinos heard a cry. The men in the courtyard began to cheer. "WHOM! WHOM! WHOM!" Soon the doctor walked out of the room and invited the father and friends into the room.

Elizabeth laid there looking at Astinos along with her comrades from war. Astinos walked over to his wife sitting on the bed next to her as she held their son in her arms. "Boy or Girl?" Astinos said in an anxious voice. Elizabeth turned from the cooing baby to her husband. "Boy." Astinos kissed her after her response. Stellios walked up and kissed Elizabeth's forehead in a brotherly gesture. "I am so proud of you." Elizabeth turned her attentions to her new son as the men filed out of the room to celebrate. Elizabeth looked to Astinos "Go....Have fun.." Astinos stopped making faces at his son. "Are you sure?" Elizabeth pulled him close whispering in his ear. "You'll just have to settle your debt later." Astinos looked into her eyes then kissed her then the child and replied. "Of course I will." He walked out the door to his friends.

**THREE WEEKS LATER **

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed watching her son play with a pillow. Elizabeth and Astinos had yet to name their infant son. There were so many names of which they could choose but not one looked fitting. Elizabeth sat there and waited for Astinos to return home from a campaign meeting with their new Persian citizens. "You look like an Alexander..." Elizabeth said picking the baby up into her arms. Elizabeth smiled seeing Astinos' look of wonder across her son's face. "Or Maybe..." She thought. "Or Maybe you look like an Ajax." She kissed his cheek. "OR Maybe...An Achilles." Elizabeth thought of how she would tell him about all of Greece's many heroes. About the Tyrant kings of Northern Greece. Astinos walked in and saw Elizabeth looking at their son. He had heard the conversation that his wife was having with the babe. "He looks like either an Alexander, or an Achilles." Elizabeth turned. There he was the love of her life. The thing that she did not expect was to see him covered in blood. Elizabeth put the baby down. "Oh Astinos.... What happened?" She looked at him with a growing fear that she could lose him if he was hurt and showed no injury. "I'm fine Elizabeth. We just had a run in with a few rebels." He leaned forward to kiss her softly only to have her move away. " Are you hurt?" Elizabeth said looking into his blue-green eyes. "No I'm not hurt, I smell...but I'm fine." Astinos walked past her to the bathe room to remove the blood and the horrible odor from his body. At his leave Elizabeth picked up their son and stood at the door. "He missed you. You know?" Astinos sat in the bathe and began to wash. "I missed the two of you dearly." Elizabeth stood there and waited. Astinos walked out and kissed Elizabeth. "I've been waiting to do that for two and a half weeks." Elizabeth smiled. Astinos dressed quickly and picked his son up. "Ajax, or Alexander?......Alexander, or Ajax?" Elizabeth sat down watching her husband and son play on the floor. The baby tugging on his father's fingers and hair. "He's quite strong." Elizabeth jokingly warned. "You're strong are you? Strong like Hercules. That's it, You look like a Hercules." The baby smiled at his father. Astinos picked the baby up and handed him to his mother. "Have we decided?" Elizabeth asked taking her son into her arms. "My boy, my Hercules." Elizabeth said looking to her son.

**GROWING UP HERCULES**

As Hercules grew he faced the many challenges of a Spartan prince. He was taught how to walk, fight, run, throw a spear, hold a shield, and even ride a horse, all before he was five.

**SPARTAN**

"Hercules?" Elizabeth called out the door. Hercules walked up the marble stairs to his mother. "Hercules, your father and I have to go on a trip." Hercules looked up at his mother with a growing sadness in his five year old eyes. "But mother, can I not go with you?" Elizabeth scooped him up into her arms. "I'll talk to your father, maybe you can come with us." She kissed his cheek, causing him to smile and blush. " I wove you mother." Hugging her son close to her she replied. "I love you too, Hercules." Astinos walked through the front gate, smiling to see his wife and son bond. Hercules jumped from his mothers arms and ran from the courtyard awaiting his parents talk. Astinos walked up to his wife kissing her upon her full pink lips. "Astinos....I need to have a word with you." Elizabeth spoke as she pulled away from her sweating husband. He took her hand and walked to their bed chamber. " It's about," He undressed himself and interrupted. "Hercules, am I wrong?" She looked at him, "Yes how did you know." "He asked me to ask you if he could come with us." Astinos replied taking a small towel from the warm wash bowl. Elizabeth walked over and took the towel from him and cleaned his back. " He wanted me to ask you too. Astinos, let him come with us." Astinos turned to face her. She put her hands on his chest standing up to whisper into his ear. " Darling, Please?" Astinos closed his eyes. " No Elizabeth, he's not old enough, and if something happens to us he'll be safer here than he would be with us." Elizabeth walked out of the room upset, she was not nearly ready to leave her son. "Hercules. Hercules come to me." She saw a shadow dart across a hallway, it was far too large to be that of her son. "Hercules!" She called once more. Then she heard a noise that made her shutter, it was a child's scream. She Ran as fast as she could in order to get to him. When she approached his bedroom door she saw a man standing over her unconscious son. The man turned and cut her across her arm and stomach. " now , I can kill the queen and the young prince" the man sneered. Elizabeth jumped to her feet withdrawing her blade and slitting the mans throat. When he finally bled to death she picked up her son and ran as fast as her wounded body could carry her. Hercules had not a scratch upon his body, but Elizabeth was bleeding to death. All that mattered to her was that her son was alright. When she reached her bed chamber she put Hercules down on the bed. Astinos walked into the room to finish dressing after his wash. "Elizabeth? Are you alright?" A near dead Elizabeth turned around. As she began to collapse Astinos rushed to her body. "Stay with me!!" Astinos cried as she closed her eyes.

**Elizabeth's Three Days Of Grace**

Elizabeth thought that she was going to die, she had been asleep for three days. As the sun filled the room, Elizabeth opened her eyes to see her husband sitting at her side with their son in his lap, both were fast asleep. Elizabeth smiled seeing that she had survived on of the most painful wounds that she had ever experienced. She moved her hand to Astinos'. Noticing her touch he opened his eyes. "You're awake." Astinos said in a tear drawn voice. Elizabeth touched his face gently being brought to tears. "I thought that I'd never see you again." Elizabeth sat up slowly, then she unwrapped the linen cloths from her wound, and to her surprise the wound was healed, there was only a scar. "Let me hold him." Elizabeth whispered. Astinos stood and shifted their son into her arms like he did when the boy was a babe. "I can't leave him Astinos. I won't." Astinos tilted her head up and kissed her softly. " I don't expect you to leave him." Elizabeth looked at him. "Do you mean it?" Astinos nodded and smiled. "The doctor wanted me to tell you the news." Elizabeth looked at him."Elizabeth we're having another baby." She looked at him confused. " that's wonderful" "I packed our things for the trip. When do you want to leave?" Elizabeth looked at her son. "Soon."

**The Next Day**

When Elizabeth woke up that next morning she turned over to see her husband holding her and their son safe in his sleeping grasp. She smiled and whispered into his ear. "I love you darling." Astinos smiled hearing her voice. " Morning." He replied as he sat up and kissed her. "Are you ready to leave?" Elizabeth said as she pulled away. With his eyes still closed he shook his head. Astinos then got up and walked to their chamber door, locked it, and returned. " I thought we might take a bath before we leave." He smiled and scooped his wife out of the bed into his arms. " Astinos, what about Hercules?" Elizabeth smiled being swept up in the moment. " The doors are locked, he'll be fine." Astinos said carrying her into the bathe room. Elizabeth looked at her darling husband as he put her down. She pulled him close and kissed him, as he began to remove her night dress. Astinos began kissing his way down her neck. Elizabeth appeared radiant, she was, after all with child again. When Astinos reached her stomach he placed his hand upon the small bump that shielded his second babe from the cruel world. Elizabeth looked down to see the tender moment that father and child were sharing before the babe could remember. She placed her hands on his shoulder and the back of his head , she smiled. Astinos laid a sweet kiss upon the bump and stood up again. They didn't talk for a while they stayed within the silence where they had not been for five years. They were alone at last. Elizabeth kissed Astinos as their bodies became one again. It had been a while for both of them.

When they were done they got dressed and Astinos packed the horses and a wagon. Elizabeth walked out holding Hercules. He was still tired.

"My King!" Stellios yelled after his friend. Astinos turned around. "What is it my friend?" "We're all ready to head out." Stellios replied running up to Astinos catching his breath.

Elizabeth walked out behind Astinos. Astinos turned revealing Elizabeth to Stellios.

He was her best man. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Are you coming along Stellios?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes, Yes I am." He replied helping her onto her horse, then handing Hercules to her before he got onto his. Besides Stellios there were two hundred and ninety nine men going on the journey. Elizabeth handed her sleeping son over to Stellios once again. As they began to ride Elizabeth looked back to see that she and Astinos were in the lead. She turned to him.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"To the Persian capitol. To inspect and install our religions among other things."

"Why would we do that they should be free to worship whom ever they wish."

"If we don't they will never truly respect us as their king and queen"

Before Elizabeth got a chance to respond Stellios and Hercules rode up. "We're here!!"

Elizabeth turned to take her son into her arms. As they approached the city.

When they entered the city women men and children lined the streets. And all looked as happy and peaceful as can be. Children threw flowers and all applauded to their new queen and king.

When all of the Spartans reached the palace they were greeted by a fleet of servants. Elizabeth dismounted her horse and walked into the palace with their men. Elizabeth took Hercules into her arms and walked in beside Astinos, they were met by a thin Persian man, his name was Darius.

"Hello great king, Fair Beautiful queen." he began as he kissed Elizabeth's hand.

Astinos and Elizabeth nodded. Then Astinos began to speak.

"Thank you Darius, If you wouldn't mind showing us to our rooms, we have traveled from afar."

"Yes my king, and may I say that we are most great full to serve you."

He led them up the master staircase to their room, Elizabeth, Astinos and Hercules all in one room, Along with Stellios. Their men stood at the door day and night. There were men in the rooms to the sides of them and across the hall. Elizabeth let Hercules take a walk with Stellios and a few men. Astinos looked out a window to see a view of two bronze statues of him and his wife.

Elizabeth walked up behind him as he shut the window. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he turned around. She leaned against him, and kissed his neck. He smiled feeling her lips against his cold skin. "Ahh...That feels good." Elizabeth smiled and repeated the action, making Astinos shiver. When she pulled away Astinos captured her lips.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Elizabeth was about nine months along in her pregnancy. She enjoyed being in the Persian section of her kingdom. She got the chance to meet some of her new country men. She played with orphan children. And made new friends. She even made up a nursery. She was sitting in bed reading to Hercules, while Astinos was reviewing their return schedule. Hercules laid his head on his mother's stomach listening to his younger sibling's heart beat. Hercules looked up at his mother. "Mother, when is my sister coming?" Elizabeth smiled at his question. "Soon Hercules....Soon." He rubbed his mothers stomach before running out the door to play with Stellios. Elizabeth laid there looking at her stomach wondering when the baby would come......She wouldn't have to wait long.............Her water broke.

Elizabeth looked to Astinos. "Astinos.....It's time." he looked at her and walked out of the room to fetch the doctor. When the doctor arrived she shooed Astinos out of the room and began to deliver the baby. Astinos paced outside of the room along with his men. Stellios and Hercules were still outside playing in the sand. After a while of playing Stellios heard Elizabeth screaming. He took Hercules by the hand and walked into the palace and up the stairs to find Astinos pacing with all of the men by his side.

After six or seven hours of pushing Elizabeth had her second child, another son. Astinos walked into the room with Hercules and Stellios. The men outside cheered. "WHOM! WHOM! WHOM!"

Hercules climbed onto the bed and sat with his mother. He looked at his new sibling. "Boy or Girl?" Astinos ans Stellios asked at the same time. "Boy." Elizabeth replied. Hercules handed a toy to his new brother and kissed his cheek. His actions caused his parents to smile. After the men filed out of the room Hercules walked off with them. Astinos stayed with Elizabeth. "What are we going to name him?" She looked at the baby. "Well, there's Alexander, Achilles, Ajax, we promised Stellios that we would name a son after him." "He's blond." Elizabeth replied. " Alexander or Achilles?" Astinos looked at his new son. "Alexander" Elizabeth decided. "You have made me the happiest man in all of Greece. You've given me two beautiful sons. What can I give you?" Elizabeth smiled looking up from the nursing baby to her husband and king. "A daughter." Astinos looked into her eyes and kissed her.

**ON THE ROAD BACK TO SPARTA**

One morning in the fall Astinos was loading the horses and the wagon. Elizabeth was escorted outside with the kids. Alexander bundled in a blanket lay inside of a sash against his mother. Hercules asleep in Stellios' arms. Elizabeth mounted her horse, and so on. Astinos stood beside Elizabeth's horse. "Are you sure you're okay with my staying to take care of things here for a while?" She smiled at him. "I'm sure I can manage for a few days."They left Astinos in Persia. Elizabeth looked down at the baby every once in a while seeing if he was awake or not. He was four or five months old now. She was so happy. She needed to maintain her Spartan reserve. It was fine when she and her husband were alone but out in their kingdom she needed to be emotionless as a rock.

**AT THE SPARTAN PALACE**

Elizabeth carried a sleeping Alexander into his new room that he shared with his new brother and his godfather Stellios, who happened to be his bodyguard. She placed him on his stomach in his cradle. She kissed Hercules on the head, then laid down with him for a moment, falling asleep herself. Once Stellios looked into the room he picked her up and carried her down the hall. When he laid her down, he couldn't help but to wonder what Astinos felt like when he kissed her, touched her, made love to her.

He leaned forward and caressed her cheek, then he kissed her. Still mostly asleep, she kissed him back wrapping her arms around him as he lifted her up holding her close, he moaned her name into her mouth. Hearing his voice she opened her eyes and pulled away. "Stellios what? Why are you kissing me?" He let go of her. "I guess that I got carried away.....Will you have my baby?" Elizabeth looked into his eyes and looked away. "If it is alright with Astinos." Stellios walked out of the room and Elizabeth went to bed.

**ASTINOS' ARRIVAL HOME**

Astinos arrived in the dead of night. He was Injured he had fallen into an animal trap. He had been attacked by a wolf. He was sweaty when he crawled into bed with his wife. He kissed her, and she woke up. "Astinos, you're home early." She kissed him back. Sweat began to drip onto her body from his. She pulled away. "Astinos..." He looked at her. "You're wet...And you smell." she finished. He looked at her and walked away to the bath. She waited.. When he returned he laid down next to his wife. Trying to hide a wince he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"It's nothing."

"Why so distant?"

He laid down again holding his side.

"I was attacked, by a wolf....What's on your mind you look distant."

"It's Stellios. He kissed me, and asked me if I would have his child."

"What did you say?" Astinos asked in a timid voice

"I Told him that he should ask you, you're my husband, he would need to see if it would bother you."

"It does bother me. If you have children I want them to be mine, yours, ours."

She kissed him, and laid her head on his chest. "I know, that's how I feel."

He took in a deep breath and fell asleep.

**IN THE ARMORY**

Astinos and Stellios were fighting.

"Stellios is there something you wanted to ask me?" Astinos said swinging his shield at Stellios.

"Yes actually there is." Stellios shouted rolling from the swing.

"So ask me."

"I want Elizabeth to have my baby. Is that okay with you?" Stellios said pinning Astinos to a wall.

"No it's NOT! Get married have your wife bare your children. Not mine." He kneed Stellios.

"I love her." Stellios said as he laid down in pain.

"Love her? Stellios, we've been friends forever! I'll kill you if you ask her again."

**A&E**

Astinos stormed out of the armory and walked to his chamber he shared with Elizabeth. He found her playing with Alexander on the floor. Astinos picked the baby up and put him in his crib in the nursery, and returned to his wife. She was still sitting on the floor. Astinos laid her down quickly and began to kiss her. Shocked and turned on Elizabeth pulled away. "Astinos?!" she placed her finger over his lips. "Astinos, what are you doing?" Astinos stood up and helped Elizabeth to her feet. He started to walk out of the room. Elizabeth followed him and grabbed him by the arm. "Wait! Astinos what's going on?" he looked at her, not saying a word. "It's him isn't it?" Elizabeth said looking into his eyes.

"He said that he loves you. He wanted to feel what I feel when I touch you, kiss you, he wants you to have his child, he wants a reminder of what he wants, what he thinks he shouldn't have had."

**Stellios**

Elizabeth walked down the road to her mother's house. Along the way she bumped into Stellios.

"Lizzy." Stellios said hoping for a response. Elizabeth kept walking. When she turned a corner he appeared in front of her. "Stellios stop." Elizabeth said as he pushed her up against a wall forcing a kiss upon her. "You're going to have my child by your will or not." Stellios began to pull her dress up. Elizabeth started to hit him. The more she did the more he was turned on. Elizabeth head butted him knocking him to the ground.

**Mother Of six?**

When she reached her mother's house she walked in and closed the gate. "Hello mother." Elizabeth began as she walked into the house to hear her two youngest siblings crying in their crib, and heard her one year old brother trying to wake their mother. "Paolo? What are you doing?"

Elizabeth said walking into the room. "Mother won't wake up." Elizabeth knelt down and touched her mother. She was dead. Elizabeth grabbed the twins and took Paolo by the hand and walked home. She put the three of them in a room and told her gate man to send the doctor to her mother's.

Elizabeth walked into her chamber room and got into the bath. It wasn't long before she started to cry. When Astinos walked into the room he heard her crying. He opened the bath door to see his wife paler than the moon crying. "What's wrong?" Astinos began sitting next to the bath. "It's nothing." Elizabeth said as she slipped into the bottom of the tub. Astinos reached into the tub and picked Elizabeth up. "Elizabeth, talk to me. What happened?!!" Astinos held her close, as the water dripped off of her body.

"Stellios.....He tried to force me to have him." Astinos looked down at her looking for bruises. "Did he hurt you?" She nodded. "Astinos....My mother's dead." Elizabeth said as she laid her head on Astinos' shoulder. Astinos wrapped his cape around her and laid her down on their bed and went to fetch her a dress. When he returned Elizabeth dressed herself and sat down.

"Elizabeth. You have to maintain your."

"My Spartan reserve?! Astinos, that's what separates us from every other Spartan couple."

Astinos looked into her blue green eyes. Elizabeth kissed him.

"Astinos, now we're the parents of five children. Please think of the burden I have to carry before you tell me about my Spartan reserve."

"The parents of five?"

Elizabeth nodded as she walked out the door to see all of the kids.

**WITH THE KIDS**

Elizabeth walked into the room. She saw the kids playing. "Where's mother?" Her siblings asked. "She's with father. You're going to live with your aunt for a while." She walked her siblings out to the carriage that was waiting to take the children to Athens.

She kissed the children and placed them into the carriage.

As the carriage Astinos walked up and placed his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. "I'm sorry. About Earlier." Elizabeth took a deep breath in. "It's Fine." She Turned and walked into the house. She Picked Alexander up and fed him. As he fed Elizabeth heard Astinos and Stellios yelling down the hall. She heard:

"Stellios How could YOU?"

"I don't know?"

"We've been friends forever! She is my wife!"

"You're Mad."

Then there was a loud crash, as Stellios hit the ground.

"I told you once too many times. Stay away from my Queen."

Astinos stomped down the hall and walked into his room to see Elizabeth and Alexander.

Elizabeth gave the baby to a maid as Astinos walked in. As the maid left Elizabeth walked up Astinos.

She placed a tender kiss upon his lips. And yet, he remained still. She placed her hands on his face and looked into his eyes. "Such sorrow in your eyes..Why so my love?"

"He hurt you. My heart aches. What if you become with child? His child."

"What would you have me do? Kill it. Abandon it?"

"No I would have him killed for treason."

"You need not worry about me being with his child...." Astinos looked up at her puzzled.

"For I am already with yours." Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around her love.

**Note: If there is anything that you think I should add, just tell me!**


End file.
